


【勋兴】《绯闻》

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 2





	【勋兴】《绯闻》

文/夏序清和草未歇

1

张艺兴浑然不觉自己又处在了风口浪尖，  
全网传的沸沸扬扬的时候，  
他正在睡觉。

2

这大概不能算是正常的睡觉时间，  
这个点儿照常快吃晚饭了。  
半睡半醒之间，他摸到了自己的手机，  
想看看时间，  
吴世勋快收工了，  
回来好一起吃晚饭。

晚上吃什么呢？  
最近天气还是冷，他在家里开着充足的暖气，可是每次开门拿外卖的时候，冷风蹿进脖子，还是让他不由自主的打个寒颤。

手才触到手机屏幕，指尖被凉意激了一下，刚刚清明的头脑又昏昏欲睡。  
在睡意铺天盖地的席卷而来之前，  
他想到了，晚上一起吃火锅好了。

3

吴世勋今天收工的时间比平时晚一些，  
一下班就裹好衣服往车子上冲。  
工作的时候拼命压制住了想要分心的念头，  
和同事一告别，他突然心急如焚。  
张艺兴现在回来一次，很不容易。  
不知道张艺兴睡醒了没？  
不知道张艺兴肚子饿不饿。

发动了车子，吴世勋摸到自己的手机，  
把耳机戴好，才要拨通张艺兴的电话，  
手指在通话界面顿了顿，最终没有点出去。  
吴世勋心里想着的是：让他再睡会儿吧。  
不过一转念，他真正想要的是，亲眼看到张艺兴睡眼惺忪的醒来，迷迷糊糊往自己怀里钻。  
像只勾人的猫儿一样。

想到这儿，就下意识的踩重了些油门，  
他想要快点见到自己的小猫咪，  
快点，再快一点。

4

房间里的遮光帘将外面的光线隔绝的很彻底，  
张艺兴整个身子都在被子里，缩成一团。  
似梦非梦间，仿佛听到身边的响动，  
张艺兴轻轻哼了一声。  
身后往下陷了一下，他滚进了一个怀抱。

吴世勋已经换了衣服，  
可脸颊上还有从外面回来的寒气。  
张艺兴的背抵着吴世勋的胸口，  
吴世勋的气息顺着耳朵根儿喷到张艺兴的脸上，  
怀里的人一激灵，想要坐起来，  
却被抱住，“是我吵醒你了？”

张艺兴摇头，把吴世勋环着自己的手握住，“外头这么冷？我给你暖暖。”  
吴世勋身子动了动，两个人顿时贴的更紧，“本来该把手捂热一些再抱你的。”  
吴世勋的心跳声就在张艺兴身后，一下一下听得真切，让他也不由得跟着加快了心跳。  
吴世勋说话时的鼻息喷在他的耳垂上，像是故意兴风作浪一样，“但是，就是等不及。”

张艺兴缩了一下脖子，回头去看吴世勋，在一片漆黑里该是看不清眼前人的面目，他摸到了吴世勋纤长的脖颈，捧住了吴世勋的脸，用轻轻一吻，封住了接下来的千言万语，“我很想你。”

火热的气息纠缠不休，像是要将一切都融化。  
吴世勋不时能触到张艺兴发烫的皮肤，  
不管是从前还是现在，  
一年又一年，他一直都庆幸，  
有张艺兴这样一个，吵不散的恋人。

5

“我叫了海底捞。”张艺兴穿衣服的时候，瞥了眼在擦头发的吴世勋。  
“嗯？什么时候？”吴世勋手上的动作停了一下，回头看张艺兴。  
大片雪白的肌肤被衣服瞬间严严实实的盖住，张艺兴理了理领口，“在你洗澡的时候呀。”

发丝上的水珠跟吴世勋的眼神一样不受控制，吴世勋站了起来，“我在网上做了很多功课呢，等你回来的时候一起去吃好吃的东西。”  
张艺兴伸手拿过搭在吴世勋肩上的毛巾，“低头”，看着吴世勋乖乖的降低了高度，上手帮吴世勋擦干头发上的水。  
水珠滴在手背上，凉凉的。张艺兴甩了甩手，“不管干嘛，只要是在一起，就好了。”

吴世勋突然抬起头，坏笑着握住张艺兴的手腕，“那我想……”  
张艺兴闻言下意识低头，而后又被自己的举动羞红了脸，轻轻推了一把吴世勋的胸口，“我想吃饭。”  
吴世勋佯装退了两步，捂着胸口，“我也是想吃饭的……”

6

火锅煮开后，升腾的热气梗在两人之间，  
肉才下锅，张艺兴此刻得了空，低着头看手机。  
看到一连串微信，他头都大了。  
怪不得下午有一会儿那么吵，手机响个不停，  
不知道哪里拉出来个自己的绯闻。

吴世勋把王老吉打开放在张艺兴手边，  
抬起头就看到张艺兴纠结的脸。  
“你怎么啦。”吴世勋笃定，张艺兴肯定是看到了什么消息。  
张艺兴放下手机，拿起筷子，给吴世勋夹了几片肉，“诶，我记得好像点了毛肚，怎么没看到。”

吴世勋伸手拿起了张艺兴的手机，看到微信的聊天页面还没有退出，有一大串对话框不停闪。  
看了眼头像，吴世勋认得那是张艺兴助理。  
吴世勋把手机举到张艺兴面前，哼了一声，“给我翻译。”

张艺兴笑出了声，咬着筷子尖儿，“先吃饭嘛，我给你煮你爱吃的牛肉。”  
吴世勋收回手，“你不翻的话，我要打语音通话了。”  
张艺兴嗳了一声，“就是捕风捉影的绯闻，我让工作室帮我回一下。”  
吴世勋闻言长长的哦了一声，把张艺兴夹给自己的肉慢慢吃掉。  
过了半晌，吴世勋拿起虾滑，深深看了张艺兴一眼，“男的女的？”  
张艺兴咬唇，他和吴世勋在关乎信任的战役中拉扯了许多次，最终的结果无一不是两败俱伤。  
他用鼻子哼了一声，“女的。”

火有些大，吴世勋起身给锅里加了次汤，  
张艺兴见吴世勋半天不说话，“你吃醋啦？”  
看着吴世勋嘁了一声，翻了个白眼，把手机递回给自己。  
重新加了汤的锅还没有烧开，张艺兴偷偷看了眼低头认真摆弄手机的吴世勋。  
他在工作室的工作群里嘱咐了几句，把手机搁在一边。再抬头，看到吴世勋一副心满意足的样子也把手机放到了一边。

“小勋好像比起以前，长大了呢。”张艺兴笑着，突然被辣椒呛了一下。  
吴世勋起身过来，帮他顺着背，“就是觉得，度过了那么艰难的一年，别的都无所谓，只要是在一起，就好了。”

张艺兴突然伸手，勾住了吴世勋的脖子，挂在了吴世勋身上。  
大概是没有防备，吴世勋没有用上力，两人一起跌进了沙发里。  
“突然还怪想那个小醋包的。”张艺兴蜻蜓点水的在吴世勋额上印了印。  
吴世勋蓦地钳住张艺兴的胳膊，把人按住，“这些天，你每一次在别人面前脱衣服，和别人勾肩搭背，我都记着，要你一笔一笔，连本带利还给我。”

张艺兴没有挣扎，偏了偏头，看到吴世勋的手机还亮着，这个臭屁小孩竟然去微博换了个头像。  
吴世勋顺着张艺兴的目光看过去，颇有些得意，“怎样？帅不帅？是不是你的理想型？”  
张艺兴咯咯咯笑了出来，“仔细看好像是比眼前这位帅一些，可以介绍给我认识吗？”  
吴世勋闻言掐了一把张艺兴的腰，“这样啊，那大概的明天起床之后吧。”

7

桌上的锅里，还咕嘟咕嘟的响着。  
嬉笑着闹成一片的人这个时候，倒是全然不在意自己的肚子了。

过去艰难又不幸的日子，  
于我们而言，  
大概更懂得了珍惜眼前人的意义。  
我们何其有幸的，享受着生命里的一切美好，  
此时此刻，我想要的只有，  
只要我们是在一起的，就好了。

end.


End file.
